New House,New School,New Look
by multifandom.obsessor
Summary: Percy an his twin sister Alyssa have moved house from San Fransisco to New York with their Dad, Mum and little sister Dilory. Their parents are rich and their little sister is a snob. They decide to try and fit in at school. Annabeth Chase is a popular girl at Goode Highschool who goes along with the crowd. What happens when Annabeth and a certain green eyed boy meet?


**This is my first real attempt at a fanfic so um yeah here it is...**

* * *

 **Chapter** **1**

Percy PoV

I mentally sighed as we pulled up to the driveway of our new house. You see my family and I have just moved from San Fransisco to New York because my dad Poseidon and his two brothers Zeus and Hades owned a company called Olympus. The company has been growing so my dad decided to move here to be close to the business. I personally didn't want to go but mum ,who is a super famous model agreed with my dad. Even my 12 year old little sister Dilory **(what do you think of this name?;)** ,agreed with this after my mum told her there would be lots of designer shops where we were going. You see she wishes to follow in the foot steps of my mother so she agreed. It was just me and my twin sister Alyssa who didn't want to move but we never had a choice in the matter, so here we are.

As I stepped out of the family car to see our new house, no scratch that mansion this was our new mansion. You see my parents are millions airs with to much money for my liking.

This mansion had 4 stories and a huge garden with a big swimming pool (I didn't mind this too much cause I love swimming).

I glanced over at Alyssa who was scowling at mansion. She really didn't want to move because she was leaving her best friend behind.

Our mum then got out of the car and squealed at the mansion taking it in. She then shouted " IT'S AMAZING" before running over to my dad and planting millions of kisses on his face.

"gross" i heard Alyssa murmur. "Come Alyssa lets go find our room" i said blandly.

As we were walking down the corridor on the second floor Alyssa spoke up. "So what do you think of this place" she said gesturing to the house. "Its too big and rich looking" i replied truthfully. "I know, i mean even though our old house was still a mansion it was home" she said looking wistful.

"You know" i said changing the subject "at least we can see Thalia,Jason,Bianca and Nico". They are our cousins on our dads side. Thalia and Jason are our uncle Zeus's kids and Bianca and Nico are our uncle Hades children. Thalia is 17 just like myself and Alyssa's age just a few months older. Jason and Bianca are both 16 a year younger than us and Nico is 14. "Yeah i guess" she replied "we haven't seen those idiots in a while" she said with a small smile creeping onto her face.

"and at least at school we can start fresh" she moaned at the word school. You see at our old school were i was labelled as a 'pretty boy' and she was labelled 'pretty girl'. I don't mean to gloat but were were good looking we both have swirling sea green eyes and untamed raven hair. We are both tall,muscular and tanned. So we generally got a lot of attention.

But that was going to change when we go to this new school were have decided to try to blend in. So we bought some geeky glasses and clothes.

As we approached our room i noted how big it was. It had two king sized beds facing each other and sliding door revealing a balcony about 3 meters above the swimming pool. When we saw this we smirked at each other and made a silent agreement with each other to try balcony diving when the pool was filled with water.

After we had unpacked it was 11 at night and Alyssa was sitting on her bed smirking at me. "what" I asked complaining. Instead of rep luring she pulled a box out from under her bed filled with candy. I then smirked back at her "Midnight Feast" I asked she nodded.

You see we have always been close since we are twins and the rest of our family don't really give us much attention. So we spent lots of time together and now we are like best friends and we have traditions like midnight feasts, stair sledging and generally being crazy.

We spent hours eating the candy and maybe we ate to much cause we couldn't get to sleep so we ended up dancing around our room with music blaring at full volume. I kept on expecting someone to come and tell us off but no one ever did.

This continued into the early hours of the morning before we both passed out from exhaustion.


End file.
